wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cumulus (SkyWing/IceWing)
Basic Info Cumulus is a male SkyWing/IceWing hybrid and is one of the major protagonists in Dragon Wars and a minor protagonist in Quest of Time. His father is a SkyWing named Condor and his mom is an IceWing named Seal. A few original ideas were that Cumulus had a sister and that he was an animus dragon. Both ideas were scrapped. Fun fact: There's a song called Cumulus by Imogen Heap. Appearance Cumulus has a red SkyWing body, with an IceWing snout, and orange-pink neck spikes. The top of his head is white. He has IceWing shaped wings, with red "hands" and blue wing membranes. His forelegs are Skywing (one is pink) and his back legs are white IceWing legs. His tail is red with the blue ice whips. As depicted in Platypus the SeaWing's drawing, Cumulus has yellow eyes. (The picture to the right had flapping wings)grow Appearances Ironically, Cumulus is not featured/planned in any fanfictions, even though he is my dragonsona. In some "excepts" of Claws of the Clouds delved on Cumulus' life at Jade Mountain Academy in the Agate Winglet. He is one of the main characters in Dragon Wars, a roleplay by Shiftybug. In this RP he has animus power and glowstone dust, a magical soul stealing dust. Personality Not many have known how to describe Cumulus' personality. Until now.... Cumulus, when meeting new dragons, usually is quiet and little funny. The only problem is that he doesn't have a filter and doesn't know when to stop. His friends tease him for this, leading him to have picked up on their sarcasm. Cumulus, until recent events, was an extrovert. Backstory Cumulus was born in the Sky Kingdom. His parents, Seal and Condor cared and loved him for the first few years of his life. Then they started getting mean and abusive. Finally, when he turned 8 he ran away from home, because the living conditions had gotten unbearable, with his parents fighting each other, then yelling at him. He currently travels from place to place seeking a place he can call home. Biological Family * Seal - Mom * Condor Dad * Wolverine - Youngest Maternal Aunt * Marmot - Middle Maternal Aunt * Aurora - Marmot's Daughter * Puffin and Alcid - Wolverine's 2 Sons * Terminus Relationships Cumulus formerly attended Jade Mountain Academy where he made friends with many RainWings. He then transferred to Hybrid High, and may not ever see his RainWing friends again. However, he now attends Hybrid High and has a new group of friends. Seal Cumulus has a better relationship with his mom moreso than his dad, but it's also not always peaceful. Condor Cumulus and Condor have an extremely strained relationship. They are prone to get into arguments and Seal has to stop them. Marmot Cumulus is very fond of Marmot and her dragonets. They share similar interests and the same sense of humor. Wolverine Cumulus dislikes Wolverine and some of her children for the way they treat him. He does have an attraction to Wolverine's mate. (Whoops) Gallery (More Art Welcome!) Cumulus by Wysteria.png|By Wisteria the RainWing Cumulus Beautiful.png|Also by Platypus the SeaWing Cumulus by Rift the NightWing.png|by Rift the NightWing CumulusByMalice.png|by Malice the NightWing Final.jpg|by RiotofDragons (Sorry I never uploaded this) Cumulus (Gift).png|by Nightslayer the Albino NightWing Happy_Birthday,_Cumulus!_-From_Nightslayer.png|Also by Nightslayer as a Gift! loop.jpg|This is Cumulus when he was still getting used to his new friends. I'm bad at drawing talons, so I made him on a clod to cover it up. Art by: AmberOfTheMudWings 15188081987491645845062.jpg|By Dragonarrow5767 Screenshot_20190505-080523_Instagram.jpg|By EsperDraws Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+